Back at Super Mario Island/Episodes
This is a list of [[Back at Super Mario Island|'Back at Super Mario Island']] episodes. Episodes Season 1 # The Good, the Bad and the Snotty / Escape from Super Mario Island #* The Good, the Bad and the Snotty - On the day of her birthday, Rockruff decides to make a prank call for Toadsworth to leave so that her fellow Pokémon pals and the Super Mario crew can celebrate. But the plan backfires when he hires Snotty Girl to babysit, much to Bowser Jr.'s enjoyment. #* Escape from Super Mario Island - When Toadsworth is seen with what looks like a grill, Joltik thinks Toadsworth will cook and have the Pokémon for dinner, causing the rest of the Pokémon to plan to escape to a different island via a hot air balloon and take the Mario crew along. # Mario Man and Luigi Boy / Mario's Best Friend # Chez Shinx / The Right Plumber #* Chez Shinx - When Shinx's shiny truffle pies become a huge hit on Super Mario Island, the Pokémon crew decide to use Shinx's pies to sell them to the Pokémon Trainers to make money, but Shinx quits when the Pokémon begin to get greedy with trying to make money. # Saving Mrs. Rowan / Toadsworth Takes a Woman # Hypno-A-Go-Go / Fowl Play # The Island Games / War of the Pranks # Lights! Camera! Rockruff! / Pokémon Farmers # Raging Rockruff / The Great Mareep Escape #* Raging Rockruff - A hedgehog named Silver convinces Rockruff to fight him in a wrestling match. # The Big Island Broadcast / Dead Rockruff Walking # Mario Crew's Night Out / Mario Season # Big Top Island / Shinxmalion #* Shinxmalion - Shinx meets her cousins, Luxio and Luxray. # A Barn Day's Night / Meet the Bloopers #* Meet the Bloopers - Blooper tries to hide his non-carnivorous ways from his parents, who have invited him to a birthday party at the island. # A Tale of Two Snottys / Snotty's New Pet #* A Tale of Two Snottys - When Snotty Girl returns to Super Mario Island to torment the SMI crew (except for Bowser Jr.), Mario stomps on her, causing her to develop amnesia and become nice to the SMI crew and torment Bowser Jr. instead. Snotty Girl's aunt, Mrs. Rowan, doesn't recognize her and denies that she is, indeed, Snotty Girl, so Shinx must go in disguise as Snotty while Bowser Jr. and the Pokémon crew find a way to get the old Snotty back. #* Snotty's New Pet - Mario's negligence causes Vibrava to get captured by Snotty Girl, who plans on feeding her to her new pet snake named Zygarde. # Home Sweet Hole / Mario's Mom # Club Mario / The Chronicles of Islandia # Island Idol / The Haunting #* The Haunting - A Buneary's spirit posesses Shinx after Mario builds a fun shack over the island's Pokémon burial ground, and wants to take over the island and reclaim the world. # Brave Brothers / Mario's 11 #* Brave Brothers - Mario becomes afraid when he gets a letter from his childhood bully, Bowser, so his friends and the Pokémon crew help him to defend his fear of the bully. # Pecky Suave / Mario vs. Bigfoot # Mario Man: The Mustached Avenger episode # Top Mario / School of Mario # Mario for Mayor / Dummy and Dummier # Some Like It Snotty episode - Shinx and her friends dress up as boys because the Super Mario Island bowling alley is open, but only boys get to go in free. Their plan backfires when Snotty Girl and her friends try to take them out on a date. They are forced to agree when they realize that Rockruff and Daisy have put glue on their m clothes so that they can't take them off. After one night, the others couldn't take it anymore, but Shinx still continues to go out as a boy so he can get free things from Snotty Girl. Everything goes well until Shinx realizes that Snotty Girl has engaged to her. # Shinx Amok / The Sun Gon # Doppelganger / Save the Clamperl # Marioshack / Adventures in Snotty Sitting #* Adventures in Snotty Sitting - After Bowser Jr. accidentally breaks Toadsworth's NES console, the SMI crew needs to make some quick cash to replace it. Seeing an ad to babysit, the males dress up as British nannies and show up at the address on the ad. Only when Mrs. Rowan answers the door do they realize they're babysitting Snotty Girl, but Snotty Girl wreaks havoc on them and the Pokémon have to get the little terror fed, bathed and into bed before Mr. and Mrs. Rowan get home. Season 2 # Wild Pignite's Dance Party / Buyers Beware #* Wild Pignite's Dance Party - Mario becomes bored of Rockruff's book club, so he releases Wild Pignite from his cage so that Wild Pignite can throw the Mario and Pokémon crews a dance party. But it turns to chaos when Wild Pignite escapes from the island and is captured by Pokémon trainers. #* Buyers Beware - When Toadsworth puts up a "For Sale" sign by his house because he is moving, the Pokémon think Toadsworth and the SMI crew are leaving them behind. When the buyers show up, the Pokémon use scare tactics, and in the end, Toadsworth decides to keep his house. # Anchor Mario / Rockruff and Lycanroc #* Rockruff and Lycanroc - Rockruff is excited that her cousin, Lycanroc, is coming to Super Mario Island for a visit. But it turns out that Lycanroc, who appears nice on the outside, is using her beauty to manipulate the Mario and Pokémon crews to please her. # Bling My Island / Marioado #* Marioado - The Mario crew, along with Flygon and Shinx, turns Super Mario Island into an amusement park to raise Toadsworth's money and Bowser Jr. decides to hire an actor to play a bandit. Instead of an actor, however and unfortunately, a real bandit shows up to pillage the island. # Cushinx / Happy Pokémon Fun Time #* Cushinx - Shinx writes a love letter to her crush, Growlithe, but Mario finds it and thinks Rockruff wrote it to Growlithe instead. # Dream Birthday / Lord of the Bibarel # Little Mario / Kids in the City # Snotty and Snottier / Paging Dr. Natu #* Snotty and Snottier - Snotty Girl's cousin, Phlegmy Girl, comes to visit Super Mario Island. # Islands and Broomsticks / The Island Buddy #* Islands and Broomsticks - When the Mario and Pokémon crews go on a camping trip, Luigi tells a scary campfire story about a witch. After finding an old woman's house full of sweets when the Mario crew got lost, Mario fears that the old woman is the witch from Luigi's story. # Iron Mario / Too Good to Be Glue # King Cud / Flygon's Treasure # Free Schmoozy / Man's Best Fiend # Endangered Liaisons / Fumblebums # Back at Boo-per Mario Island special # Mr. Wiggleplix / Chain Gang # It's an Udderful Life! episode # Get Daisy! / A Beautiful Blooper # RoboFlygon / Arcade of Doom # Puppy Love / Rodeockruff # A Catfish Called Eddie / Rowan and the Beasts # Mission: Save Bigfoot / Mrs. Rowan Takes a Holiday # Treasure Hunt episode # Hickory Dickory Mudsdale / Clonedemonium # Clown and Out / Clan of the Cave Plumber # Four Leaf Mario / Cop Plumber # Plucky and Me / Shinx of the Mole Pokémon # Aliens!!! episode Season 3 # Hide and Go Sneak / True Colors #* Hide and Go Sneak - Vibrava and Bowser Jr. want to play hide-and-seek with a sneaky Litten, but Flygon is suspicious about the game. # Christmas at Snotty's special - The Mario crew and Pokémon crew spend Christmastime at the Rowan house, most specifically with Snotty Girl and Phlegmy Girl. # Skuntank Runs Off / Rockruff's Garden #* Skuntank Runs Off - When Toad's pet Skuntank runs away from the island, Toad and Yoshi must find him. In the end, they find Skuntank hiding near Playa Des Awesomeness. #* Rockruff's Garden - Rockruff sets up a garden, but it keeps getting accidentally ruined by Toadsworth. # Bring Your Own Snacks / Camp Mario # The Island Game Show / Snotty and Bratty #* The Island Game Show - Mario and Luigi become contestants on a game show that is hosted by Shinx. #* Snotty and Bratty - Snotty Girl visits Super Mario Island once again to torment the SMI crew except for Bowser Jr. This time, she brings her little sister, Bratty Girl. # Shinx and Rockruff and the Great Poké Paint War episode - Rockruff and Shinx are caught in the midst of a paintball war held by the Pokémon inhabitants of Super Mario Island and must find a way to get the Pokémon a taste of their own medicine. In the second part, Rockruff must stop Shinx from taking action. # Mario's Arcade Emporium / Babysitting Blues #* Babysitting Blues - Toadsworth wants someone to confide in after he experienced babysitting for Mr. and Mrs. Rowan. # Mareep Herding / What the Shinx? #* Mareep Herding - Having had enough of hearing the Mareep group's snide comments against him, Shy Guy decides to ban the Mareep from residing on Super Mario Island by having Mario herd them to Jumblin' Jungle Island. However, Shy Guy's plan goes awry when Toadsworth starts looking for the Mareep. #* What the Shinx? - Shinx attempts to start a comedy show. # Tentacruel to Be Kind / Mario, Schmario #* Mario, Schmario - Mario isn't acting like himself after he eats a strange-looking pizza delivered by the Pizza Triplets. # Haunted Island / Trick or Pizza #* Haunted Island - After Toad tells a scary story about Super Mario Island, the SMI crew believes the island is haunted. #* Trick or Pizza - Boo and Dry Bones come up with ways to scare the Pizza Triplets on Halloween. # Shinx's First Date / Close Encounters of the Snotty Kind #* Shinx's First Date - Shinx attempts to start a date with her crush, Growlithe. # Attack of the Bratty Clones / A Snotty Birthday Party #* Attack of the Bratty Clones - After Bratty Girl clones herself, the entire Super Mario Island goes haywire and Rockruff and Shinx must stop the clone madness. #* A Snotty Birthday Party - Snotty Girl throws a birthday party and wants balloons, a cake and birthday presents. Meanwhile, the SMI crew hatches a plan to disguise as Snotty's gifts while Bowser Jr. disguises as the cake. # Operation: Save Snotty episode - When Snotty Girl is kidnapped by the Pokémon Trainers, the SMI crew and Bratty Girl go on a fun-filled quest to save Snotty Girl. Trivia * Unlike in Super Mario Island, Super Mario Adventures: Mushroom Kingdom Camping and Super Mario Island: Challenge Time, every episode of Back at Super Mario Island is split into two segments. ** The show also features no confessions. * Starting with Season 3, Back at Super Mario Island's episodes have their own title.